islfandomcom-20200215-history
Jazz Superstars
Sir Jazz Superstars - auch bekannt als Messias von Thun (bzw. der Alpen), eigentlich Hannes - ist ein ISL-User aus dem schönen Oberfranken. Am 10. November 1983 kam er bereits im Trainingsanzug auf die Welt. Gerüchteweise soll er noch im Krankenhaus vor der versammelten Ärzte Mannschaft eine seiner berüchtigten Ansprachen gehalten haben. Superstars ist sehr erfolgreich Trainer beim FC Thun. Seine größten Erfolge sind die Gewinne der Alpenmeisterschaft in Saison 8, Saison 9, Saison 12 und Saison 13, das Erreichen des Champions League Halbfinals in Saison 8, der Gewinn des Wanderturniers in Saison 13, sowie zahlreiche Turniersiege. Viele Thuner Neugeborenen erhielten nach dem Gewinn der zweiten Meisterschaft Supi als zweiten Vornamen. Superstars ist Ehrenbürger Stadt Thun und erhielt den goldenen Schlüssel der Stadt. Zudem wurde er für seine Leistungen um die grönländische Nationalmannschaft - insbesondere Rang 3 bei der Eruopameisterschaft - mit dem Dannebrog Orden ausgezeichnet. Auf Betreiben von Heiko Scholz wurde Superstars durch das Fürstentum Sealand zum Ritter erhoben. Diese hatte er beim Inselturnier recht erfolgreich vertreten. Superstars legte in der 12. Saison sein Manageramt bei Thun ab und stieg als 2. Vorstand in die Vereinsführung auf. Nach der 13. Saison trat der Thuner Vorstand aufrgrund einer internen Affäre zurück. Superstars hat seit dem kommissarisch die Gesamtleitung des FC Thun inne. Es gibt Bestrebungen, ihn bei der nächsten Wahl auch offiziell auf zu stellen. Mit dem Erringen der vierten Alpenmeisterschaft konnte er viele Rekordmeister der anderen Ligen hinter sich lassen, die meist höchstens bis zu drei Meisterschaftstitel auf sich vereinen. Einzig der legendäre FC Liverpool unter Trainer Martin liegt mit 6 nationalen Titeln in England noch vor Superstars in Thun. Persönliches Jazz Superstars ist im wahren Leben als Wandervogel bekannt. Nach dem Kindergarten war von Gymnasium, Realschule, FOS, BOS, Ausbildung und Studium alles dabei. Dementsprechen kann Superstars auch von Quali über mittlere Reife, Fachhochschulreife und Abi alles vorweisen, was das deutsche Bildungssystem so zu bieten hat. Das größte Hobby der Legende sind Videospiele. So besitzt er 9 verschiedene Spielekonsolen (Master System, Mega Drive, SNES, N64, PSX, PS2, DC, Wii und GBA). Doch wieder Erwarten sind seine Augen noch nicht eckig, da er als erfahrener Mann das richtige Maß kennt. Im Real Life ist sein Verein der 1. FC Nürnberg. Früher hatte er jeden Saison eine Dauerkarte und hat nahezu alle wichtigen Stadien Deutschlands bereist, sowie einige Stadien, die auf den ersten Blick gar nicht mehr waren als ein Acker (Fürth, Ahlen, Fürstenfeldbruck). Bedingt durch Schule und Uni werden die Stadionbesuche jedoch immer seltener. Mittlerweile ist das Interesse am nationalen Fußball nicht mehr das ausgeprägteste bei, der internationale Fußball steht seit einiger Zeit im Vordergrund. Ansonsten interessiert sich Superstars vor allem für US Sport wie Football, Baseball, Eishockey und Wrestling... ein Allrounder eben. Der Nick... Der Nachname entstand bei Bundesliga Manager Hattrick (uralt, uralt, uralt Fußballmanager) mit einem Kumpel, wie auch immer wir darauf gekommen sind. Der Vorname kommt aus einem anderen Spiel und war usrpünglich der dortige Spitzname für 'Jason'. Also schön zusammen gewürfelt. ISL Karriere Vier Jahre bei Inter Mailand Am 8. März 2005 übernahm Superstars den Traditionsclub Inter Mailand als Cheftrainer und Manager. Er trat in der ISL Saison 1 nach nur wenigen Spieltagen ein und gilt somit als waschechtes ISL Urgestein. Inter Mailand sah sich in der ersten Saison im Abstiegskampf, nachdem der Vorgänger nicht sehr erfolgreich war. Der Klassenerhalt wurde schließlich erfolgreich gesichert. In den folgenden Jahren versuchte Inter Mailand weiter vor zu rücken. Nachdem man sich in Saison 2 zunächst im Mittelfeld etablieren konnte, gab es in der 3. Saison einen Rückschlag - man verlor einen Platz. In der 4. Saison konnte dann der Anschluß an die Ligaspitze geschafft haben. Mit Rang 5 qualifizierte man sich für den League Cup. Im nationalen Pokal konnte Inter in der zweiten Saison ins Viertelfinale einziehen, in der vierten Saison reichte es nochmals für das Achtelfinale. Insgesamt waren die Pokalauftritte jedoch nicht von Erfolg gekrönt. Nachdem es in der 5. Saison an den ersten Spieltagen jedoch einige herbe Schlappen hagelte, trat Superstars zurück und wechselte nach 4 Jahren zu den Glasgow Rangers in die World League A. Nachfolger bei Inter Mailand wurde tamarindenpulpe Ein kurzes Intermezzo bei den Glasgow Rangers In der 5. Saison übernahm er von Chucky die Glasgow Rangers. Unter dessen Leitung hatte Glasgow zweimal den Meistertitel in der World League A errungen. An diesen Erfolg konnte Superstars nicht mehr anknüpfen. Die Rangers steckten im Mittelfeld fest. Zunächst ändere sich auch nichts daran. In der 6. Saison gelang immerhin der Sprung in den Interactive Cup mit Rang 7. Insgesamt verlief die Zeit in Glasgow jedoch eher glanzlos. In der Liga gelang es nicht, die Rangers wieder an die Spitze heran zu führen, auch im Pokal gab es nur Enttäuschungen. Nach zwei Jahren gab Superstars den Posten auf und wechselte in die neu gegründete Alpenliga A zum FC Thun. Nachfolger wurde Colonia, der auf Anhieb die Meisterschaft gewinnen konnte. Die legendäre Ära: Superstars und der FC Thun Nach 6 Jahren Aktivität hatte Superstars immer noch kein wirkliches zuhause gefunden. Trotz der Zugehörigkeit zur ISL seit der ersten Stunde blieben Titelgewinne aus. Doch mit dem Wechsel Superstars zu Thun sollte eine neue Ära in der Alpenliga anbrechen. Schon die 7. Saison verlief für Thun äußerst erfolgreich. Der Underdog legte einen Sieg nach dem anderen hin und rückte immer weiter und weiter nach oben vor, bis man am Ende auf einmal im Titelkampf stand! In einem sehr knappen Finale konnte sich jedoch schließlich Red Bull Salzburg den Titel holen, Thun wurde absolut sensationell Dritter, hinter dem FC Zürich. Nur zwei Punkte Rückstand auf den Meister machten aus dem ehemaligen Abstiegskandidaten in dieser Saison einen Topfavoriten. Die 8.Saison der Alpenliga ging in die Geschichte der ISL ein wie keine andere zuvor. Der Meister aus Salzburg musste sich in diesem Jahr mit vielen Gegentreffern geschlagen geben und konnte nicht um den Titel mit kämpfen. Der FC Zürich bleib auch weiterhin im Rennen, auch stiegen in dieser Saison der FC Aarau sowie der FC Wacker Innsbruck zu den Topteams der Liga auf. Der wirkliche Fight um den Titel gipfelte jedoch in einem Kopf-an-Kopf-Rennen zwischen Thun und den BSC Young Boys Bern unter dontbeswiss. Als das letzte Spiel abgepfiffen war, stand Bern auf dem ersten Rang und wurde zunächst zum Meister erklärt. Die 9. Saison lief bereits einige Spieltage, da verkündete das ISL Ligateam die Aufdeckung des größten ISL-Ligaskandales! Der User dontbeswiss hatte im Verlauf der 8. und 9. Saison mittels Doppelaccounts die Kontrolle über 9 Vereinsmannschaften (7 aus der Alpenliga A) und weitere Nationalteams ergriffen. Durch massive Spielmanipulation begünstigte er sein favorites Teams aus Bern enorm und 'beschenkte' die Konkurrenz mit zahlreichen Gegentreffern. Symptomatisch war ein 5:0 des dontbeswiss Klubs FC Winterthur gegen den FC Thun. Dies kostete den Thunern die Meisterschaft. Das Ligateam erklärte Thun als ursprünglichen Vizemeister zum neuen Meister. Somit wurde zum ersten und bisher einzigen Mal ein offizieller ISL Titel am grünen Tisch vergeben. In der laufenden 9. Saison gab Thun alles, um diesen Titel nun auch sportlich zu bestätigen. Dies gelang und stellt damit die erste Titelverteidigung in der Alpenliga A dar. In dieser Saison entwickelte sich die legendäre Rivalität zwischen Thun und Wacker Innsbruck unter One80y. Diese beiden Teams dominierten die meiste Zeit über die Liga und machten am Ende auch den Titel aus. Auch der FC Aarau unter Minosetti mischte lange Zeit oben mit, was teilweise in einen Dreikampf ausartete. In der 10. Saison kam für den Meister dann jedoch die Ernüchterung. Viele Teams wollten den Meister schlagen, Thun konnte am Ende nur Rang 7 erreichen. Auch den Vizemeister aus Innsbruck ereilte ein ähnliches Schicksal, er wurde sogar nur Zehnter. In dieser Saison entstand bedingt durch das gleiche Schicksal bei aller Rivalität jedoch eine besondere Verbundenheit zwischen diesen beiden Clubs. Da der wesentlich erfolgreichere FC Aarau nicht mehr direkt mit Thun konkurrierte, entwickelte sich recht schnell sogar eine Fanfreundschaft zwischen Aarau und Thun, die bis heute seines gleichen sucht. Über vier Jahre lang prägte der FC Thun unter Superstars die Alpenliga, vier Jahre lange war Thun neben Aarau und Innsbruck das Aushängeschild der Liga. Andere Clubs wie der FC Zürich, Red Bull Salzburg oder der FC Basel waren nur in einzelnen Jahren ganz oben mit dabei. Am 5. März 2008 trat Superstars während Saison 11 von all seinen Ämtern bei Thun zurück und übernahm das Traineramt bei Ajax Amsterdam in der Ehrendivision. Superstars erklärte: "'Der FC Thun ist und bleibt meine große Liebe, nirgends habe ich mich je so heimisch gefühlt wie hier. Auch die Alpenliga war ein unglaubliches Erlebnis, so aktiv wie hier geht es in keiner anderen Liga zu. Mit den Managern Minosetti und One80y verbindet mich heute echte Sympathie und Freundschaft. Es war eine unvergleichliche Zeit voller Emotionen, die ich nicht missen möchte. Doch gilt es irgendwann, den Blick nach vorne zu richten. Nach vier Jahren brauchte ich einfach eine komplett neue Herausforderung. Ich bin mir jedoch sicher, dass ich eines Tages wieder einen Alpenclub trainieren werde.'" Als Nachfolger konnte Superstars die lebende Legende Heiko Scholz gewinnen. Kurzbesuch im Land der Tulpen: Superstars wechselt zu Ajax Amsterdam Superstars übernahm nach 6 Spielen in der Alpenliga Ajax Amsterdam, die bis dahin auf einem Abstiegsrang standen. Die neue Herausforderung verlor für ihn jedoch schnell an Reiz, hier fühlte sich der Kulttrainer einfach nicht wohl. Rang 10 am Saisonende war zudem zwar ein gutes Ergebnis, jedoch hatte Superstars persönlich ein wesentlich höheres Ziel ausgegeben. Nachdem er eigentlich nie richtig angekommen war, wechselte er in einer spektakulären Aktion zurück zu dem Verein, der ihn groß gemacht hat - und der durch ihn zur Nr. 1 in den Alpen aufgestiegen ist: dem FC Thun. Vorgänger und Nachfolger Scholz räumte den Platz trotz einem guten 3. Platz. Im Gegenzug tauschte Superstars auch sein Nationaltraineramt in den USA mit Scholz, der Grönland führte. Amsterdam und Superstars hat in diesem einen Jahr leider nicht funktioniert. Dennoch wünschen siche viele Fans einen ähnlich erfolgreichen Trainer. In der Folgesaison versank Amsterdam wieder im Keller und hat am Saisonende nur knapp den Ligaerhalt geschafft. Der Riesen Coup: Ära Superstars in Thun schreibt ein neues Kapitel So kam Superstars in Thun an, als wäre er nie weg gewesen. Doch sah man sich diesmal mit einem neuen Gegner konfrontiert: Dem amtierenden Meister Austria Kärnten. Die Kärntener konnten auch eine erfolgreiche Saison spielen - dies allerdings international. National hatte Kärnten nichts mit dem Titel zu tun. Die Experten stellten sich die Frage, wie der Rückkehrer sich in dieser Saison präsentieren würde, während die Fans die Ära Superstars wieder aufblühen sahen. Und tatsächlich: Nach einer guten, aber nicht überragenden Hinrunde, konnte Thun in der Rückrunde immer weiter nach oben marschieren und schließlich zum dritten Mal den Titel gewinnen! Nach den Young Boys Bern und Wacker Innsbruck war diesmal der FC Aarau der schärfste Konkurrent. Doch auch dieser musste das Schicksal der Berner und der Innsbrucker teilen und zog am Ende den Kürzeren. So feierte Superstars mit dem bestmöglichen Ergebnis einen Sensations Einstand. In der 13. Saison erging es Superstars und Thun zunächst sehr schlecht, nachdem der FC Thun als dreifacher Meister einige Gegenwehr aus der Konkurrenz auf sich zog. Es war für ihn die umkämpfteste Saison seit Jahren, am Ende gelang mit der 4. Alpenmeisterschaft aber der wohl größte Coup seiner Karriere, denn damit hatten die wenigsten über die gesamte Saison gerechnet gerechnet. Noch heute ist man Thun Stolz darauf, trotz 75 Gegentoren den Titel geholt zu haben! Viele andere Teams landeten mit dieser Gegentorzahl im Abstiegskampf. Superstars übernimmt die Macht im Verein Nach der 13. Saison ging es in Thun recht turbulent zu. Es gab Bestechungsvorwürfe gegen Thun, insbesondere behauptete ein Reporter, Thun würde eine Organisation namens New Europe leiten, die Dutzende Vereine unter ihrer Fuchtel habe. Ein Reporter des Thuner Tagblatt brachte daraufhin eine Story, die eine Medienkampagne aufdecken wollte. Die Hauptschuldigen sah das Tagblatt vielmehr beim FC Basel. Letztendlich konnte die ganze Geschichte als komplett inszeniert enttarnt werden, einige Reporter und weitere Beteiligte wurden zu hohen Haftstrafen verurteilt, die Vorwürfe gegen Thun und Basel stellten sich als komplett haltlos heraus. In diesen Wirren übernahm Jazz Superstars zunächst kommissarisch die Leitung des FC Thun als Präsident, nachdem die Vereinsführung aufgrund einiger umstrittener Aussagen zurückgetreten war. Im Laufe der 14. Saison gewann eine von Superstars aufgestellte Mannschaft die regulären Vorstandswahlen mehr als deutlich. Seit diesem Tagen laufen alle Fäden des Vereins in Superstars Hände zusammen, offiziell führt er die Positionen Trainer, Manager und Präsident. Die Managementaufgaben wurden jedoch weitestgehend abgegeben. Auch wurde ein Aufsichtsrat installiert, der als Kontrollinstitution fungiert. Die 14. Saison begann für Thun schlecht. Der Meister fand sich lange Zeit im Tabellenkeller wieder und erstmals seit Jahren begann eine Trainerdiskussion - jedoch nur auf der Seite des Managements. Die Fans standen weiterhin treu hinter dem 'Messias aus Thun' - wie man ihn zwischenzeitlich nannte. Langsam konnte sich Thun aber verbessern, der Glanz der letzten beiden Jahre war aber nur selten noch zu erkennen. Acht Spiele vor Schluß kämpft Thun derzeit um den Einzug in den Europapokal. Mit der Meisterschaft wird Thun in diesem Jahr aber nichts mehr zu tun haben. Viele Insider und Kritiker beäugen die momentane Ruhe in Thun kritisch. Von vielen wird nach dem Saisonende eine Eskalation in Thun erwartet, mancher Experte rechnet gar mit Superstars Entlassung - trotz dessen Status. Sie glauben, der Mythos Superstars bei den Fans würde am Saisonende zerbrechen. Bisher bildete vor allem die Fanunterstützung die Basis für Superstars Position im Verein. Sonstiges und Kuriositäten thumb|Superstars errichtete ein neues Stadion in Thun: Das [[Lachenstadion II vor dem Umbau]] * Superstars wurde Tainer bei Inter Mailand, weil er die Vereinsbörse nicht richtig lesen konnte. Dort werden die inaktiven Spieltage (maximal 2) angezeigt. Bei Inter stand damals eine 2, was bedeutete das der Trainer zweimal nicht gesetzt hatte. Superstars las daraus jedoch, dass Inter Zweiter der Tabelle und zudem frei sei. Aufgrunddessen folgte die Bewerbung. * Er bewarb sich aus dem gleichen Grund auch bei Lazio Rom, da dort eine 1 stand. Diesen Posten bekam dann ISL Legende Tobi. * Superstars wurde hier berühmt für spektakuläre Wechsel. Stars wie Beckham, Ronaldo, Casillas usw. wurden über die Transferecke nach Mailand geholt. Zahlreiche Transferrekorde wurden aufgestellt. Kritik kam relativ rasch auf, da Superstars Millionen verschleuderte. Am Ende erkannte Superstars jedoch, wie unrealistisch diese Wechsel waren. Fortan nahm er nicht mehr an der Transferecke teil. Seit der 13. Saison beteiligt er sich aber wieder am Transfermarkt und hat u.a. die Stars Diego Forlan und Robin van Persie nach Thun geholt. * Superstars trat trotz der Qualifikation für den League Cup zurück. tamarindenpulpe konnte mit Mailand bis ins Halbfinale einziehen. * Inter Mailand war Teilnehmer des allerersten Wanderturniers * Es entwickelte sich eine intensive Rivalität mit Italia und dessen AC Milan, die jedoch stets freundschaftlich ausgetragen wurde. * Auch mit Gerre und Celtic Glasgow entwickelte sich eine Rivalität * Zunächst verlief die Rivalität zwischen Thun und Bern sehr freundlich, ehe der Ligaskandal aufgedeckt wurde. Seit dem brennt bei jedem Aufeinandertreffen dieser Clubs die Erde. Thun absolviert seitdem keine internationalen Spiele im Berner Wankdorf Stadion wie früher. Im Rahmen des 14. Wanderturniers, das in Thun stattfinden wird, ist auch Bern zum Wanderturnier Stadion erhoben worden. Somit könnte der FC Thun auch wieder im Wankdorf antreten. * Superstars ging als erster Manager mit seinem Club (Thun) an die Börse. * Superstars errichtete auch als erster Manager ein neues Stadion in Thun, dass dem Meister gerecht sein sollte und internationale Spiele erlaubte. Mittlerweile wird dieses Stadion von 38.000 Plätzen auf knapp 60.000 Plätze erweitert, um den Fanmassen gerecht zu werden. * Die Freundschaft zwischen Superstars und Minosetti gipfelte in der Ausrichtung eines gemeinsamen Cups in der Schweiz. Dieser soll auch bei Superstars neuem Club Ajax Amsterdam fortgesetzt werden. Die Freundschaft zwischen diesen Teams gilt trotz einer gewissen Grundrivalität als die wohl beste der Liga. * Zwischen Innsbruck und Thun entstand eine Rivalität, die es so in der Realität nicht gibt. Selten wurde eine Rivalität jedoch so freundschaftlich ausgetragen. Die Fans applaudieren stets auch der gegnerischen Mannschaft, häßliche Szenen gab es nich nie. * Mit seiner Rückkehr zum FC Thun in der 12. Saison wurde Superstars einer der wenigen Trainer, der ein Team zweimal trainiert hat * Nach seiner Rückkehr konnte Superstars direkt wieder den Titel holen und diesen im Folgejahr verteidigen. Wie bereits bei den ersten beiden Meistertiteln gelang auch diesmal kein 'Titel-Hattrick' - im jeweils dritten Jahr verließ Thun das Glück * In der 14. Saison wurde das Lachenstadion II umfangreich umgebaut und ist heute das größte Stadion der Alpenregion. Das Lachenstadion II wird Eröffnungs- und Finalstadion des 14. Wanderturniers sein Stationen Nationaltrainer Superstars übernahm zur Einführung der Nationalteams zunächst die Elfenbeinküste. Bei der zunächst jährlich stattfinden Weltmeisterschaft erreichte die Elfenbeinküste einmal die Zwischenrunde, einmal schied man in der Vorrunde aus. Insgesamt blieb man jedoch relativ erfolglos. Anschließend konnte Jazz sein Team gegen das Team der USA - das persönliche Wunschteam - eintauschen. Bei der WM in der 6. Saison erreichten die USA einen starken zweiten Rang in der Vorrunde und einen weiteren guten dritten Rang in der Zwischenrunde. Größter Erfolg wurde anschließend der dritte Platz beim Gold Cup (neu eingeführte Kontinentalmeisterschaft) in Saison 7. Seitdem konnten die USA jedoch bei offiziellen Veranstaltungen nur noch wenig überzeugen. Im Zuge des Wechsels zu Thun tauschte Superstars seinen Posten als USA Trainer mit Heiko Scholz, der für Grönland verantwortlich war. Grönland feierte mit dem dritten Platz bei der Europameisterschaft in der 12. Saison den bis dahin größten Landeserfolg, der eine Euphorie im Lande auslöste. Mit dem Erfolg beim 1. Hristo Stoichkov Pokal kann Grönland nun auch auf einen Turniersieg blicken. Diese beiden Erfolge brachten Superstars den Titel Held von Nuuk sowie den Dannebrog Orden ein. Insbesondere Rang 3 bei der Eruopameisterschaft führte zu einem ungeahnten Fußballhype auf der Insel, zu den ersten Public Viewing Veranstaltungen machten sich Menschen aus allen Teilen der Insel in die Hauptstadt auf, manche waren Tage unterwegs, um ihre Mannschaft zu sehen. Hunderte Fans reisten auch in die Stadien, zudem zog der grönländische Triumphzug tausende Fans aus Dänemark an, nachdem die Dänen früh ausgeschieden waren. Eine Bronzestatue wurde zu seinen Ehren in der Hauptstadt errichtet und noch heute spricht man von ihm in den höchsten Tönen. Nach wie vor besteht ein sehr intensiver Kontakt von Thun nach Grönland. Ein kurzes Gastspiel gab Superstars am Ende der 13. Saison in Panama, als er Grönland nach sehr erfolgreichen Jahren verließ. Die Euphorie war groß, aber zu Beginn der 14. Saison verbot der ISL Dachverband eine Doppelbeschäftigung als Vereins- und Nationaltrainer. Die Entscheidung fiel dann recht deutlich für Thun. Unter Superstars hat Panama nur einige wenige Freundschaftsspiele bestritten. Erfolge Auszeichnungen Heiko für die beste Zeitung (Saison 2) 'Inter Milan News' Sonderheiko für das Tutorial (Saison 5) zweimaliger Teammanager des ZAT'S Träger der Auszeichnung 'Bester Teammanager der World League A - Saison 6 Träger der Auszeichnung 'Bester Teammanager der Alpenliga A - Saison 9 Träger der Auszeichnung 'Bester Teammanager der Alpenliga A - Saison 12 Herbstmeister (Inter): Saison 4 Rückrundenmeister (Thun): Saison 8 Rückrundenmeister (Thun): Saison 9 Die meisten Siege (Thun): 20 Saison 7 Die meisten Siege (Thun): 22 Saison 9 Torreichstes Alpenliga Team (Thun): 79 (Saison 8 ) Torreichstes Alpenliga Team (Thun): 86 (Saison 9) Torreichstes Alpenliga Team (Thun): 85 (Saison 10) Platz 1 in der ewigen Alpenliga Tabelle (Thun): Stand Saison 10 Platz 1 in der ewigen Heimtabelle (Thun): Stand Saison 10 Torreichstes Alpenliga Team (Thun) insgesamt: 323 (Stand Saison 10) Heim - Torreichstes Alpenliga Team (Thun) insgesamt: 172 (Stand Saison 10) Erfolgreichster Alpenliga Manager in der Hall of Fame: 480 Punkte Platz 31 insgesamt - Stand Saison 10) Liga Saison 1 (Inter): 16. Platz/Abstieg verhindert | Saison 2: 7. Platz | Saison 4: Platz 5/Qualifikation League Cup | Saison 5 (Rangers): 11. Platz/Abstieg verhindert | Saison 6: 7. Platz/Qualifikation Interactive Cup | Saison 7(Thun): von 18 auf Platz 3!/Qualifikation Champions League | Saison 8: MEISTERSCHAFT/Qualifikation Champions League | Saison 9: MEISTERSCHAFT/Qualifikation Champions League und ISL Trophy | Saison 10: 7. Platz/Qualifikation Interactive Cup | Saison 11 (Ajax): Abstieg verhindert - Rang 10 | Saison 12: MEISTERSCHAFT/Qualifikation Champions League und ISL Trophy | Saison 13: MEISTERSCHAFT/Qualifikation Champions League und ISL Trophy Pokale national, international Saison 2 (Inter): Pokal Viertelfinale | Saison 4: Pokal Achtelfinale | Saison 8 (Thun): CL Halbfinale | Saison 10 (Thun): 11. Platz - ISL Trophy/ Pokal: Viertelfinale | Saison 12: Pokal Achtelfinale weitere Turniererfolge Inter Mailand 1. Wanderturnier - Rang 3 | 1. Frankfurt & Friends Turnier - 1. Platz | Inter Friends Turnier - Rang 2 | 1. Copa del Galicia - Rang 3 | 1. Werder & Friends Cup - Rang 2 FC Thun Summer Major Cup in England - Rang 3 | Winter-Cup - Rang 1 | Wanderturnier X - Rang 2 | Liechtensteiner Pokal - Rang 2 | 1. Alkmar Cup - Rang 2 | 1. Zeniter Gasprom-Cup - Rang 1 | Radeberger Cup - Rang 1 | Street Soccer Turnier - Rang 1 | YSL Pokal Sieger - YSL Saison 14 | YSL Jugendliga Rang 3 - YSL Saison 14 | YSL Supercup Sieger - YSL Saison 14| SIEGER DES WANDERTURNIERS XIII National Saison 4 (Elfenbeinküste): Platz 4 in der Gruppe/WM Zwischenrunde erreicht | Saison 5: Platz 4 in der Gruppe/ausgeschieden | Saison 6 (USA): 2. Platz in der Gruppe/3. Platz in der WM Zwischengruppe | Saison 7: 3. Platz beim Gold Cup | Saison 12 (Grönland): 3. Platz bei der Europameisterschaft | Projekte * hat das Tutorial erfunden/verfasst * ist Verfasser der Wochenshow für die Alpenliga * hat auch die Wochenshow der Niederlande verfasst * organisiert mit Heiko Scholz die 5. Heiko Verleihung * veranstaltete verschiedene Turniere (1. Inter Friends Turnier, Royal Masters Cup, Winter Cup, Sommer Cup) * ist Mitbegründer des ISLwiki * führt auch Interviews mit erfolgreichen Managern durch * verabstaltet das Wanderturnier XIV * ist für seine Zeitung 'Anstoß' in der ISL sehr bekannt Fanfreundschaften FC Aarau (Minosetti), Werder Bremen (Daniel Meyer), Austria Lusten (SCA), FC Sion (rock194), FC Wacker Innsbruck (Tobias) siehe auch: * Inter Mailand * Glasgow Rangers * FC Thun * Ajax Amsterdam * Elfenbeinküste * USA * Grönland Kategorie: User